The Real You
by Kiki68
Summary: Edward Cullen mysterious, bike-riding, basket-ball playing bad boy. Isabella Swan quiet and shy good girl who always has her head in her books. Can Edward find the bad girl inside Bella or will Bella find the good boy inside Edward?
1. Daily Life

BPOV

Edward Cullen. The subject of my fantasy since sophomore year when the bike riding, basket ball playing bad boy moved into the lives of the Fork's people.

He moved with his family from Chicago to Forks. Rumours had it that the Cullen's moved here to better Edward's life but apparently moving the city boy to a small town didn't make much difference. Actually everyone wanted approval from Edward and from the things I have witnessed this crazy town probably didn't do much good.

Edward was the 'dumb' jock which every girl wanted and every guy wanted to be. After he moved here Mike Newton decided he would be extremely 'cool' and copy Edward Cullen's hairstyle. In fact it looked terrible since he used too many hair products so it ended up looking like an extremely bad hair day with his hair looking like a greasy mess instead of soft and sexy sex hair. However Mike thought it was cool and for six months he tried copied Edward's hair until Jessica Stanley, Mike's girlfriend, had a big show down with him in the hall way and told him how much of a douche he really looked.

"Isabella!"

"Er, yes sir?" Shit! I got distracted like I did every Biology lesson since 'Mr I'm so hot and cool Cullen' sat right next to me.

"What the answer to the question?" I looked up at the bored and quickly scanned the question.

"Mitosis sir."

"Correct..." Mr Banner then proceeded to go on about the process of Mitosis and Meiosis.

Edward sat next to me in every of our science class and since both of us took all three sciences'. It was only in our science lessons when he would let go of his bad boy demeanour and focus on actually learning, maybe that was because all of his so called 'friends' were too brainless to actually study science.

By his 'friends' I mean all the boys who want to be him and all the sluts that want to fuck him.

In every end of topic test Edward always got full marks but to his 'friends' he would tell them that he got a 'D'. It was confusing and I didn't get why he needed approval so bad.

The end of class bell rung and I trudged off to lunch. Placing myself in my usual seat at the left corner of the cafeteria which was hidden by a pillar I took a look around while munching on the cinnamon chip muffin that I made last night.

The girls who I have no other way of describing but as sluts fitted on one table eating their tiny portions of dead salad at the centre of the cafeteria. Next to them were the jocks who had joined five tables together so all of them could fit, their plates were overflowing with the disgusting food which looked like mashed up pizza. On the other side of the sluts were the less popular girls and boys, they are the people who aren't that fake but who aren't total 'nerds' either. Dotted around the rest of the cafeteria were the rest of Forks High, those were the people who found themselves in little groups not caring what other thought about them. They were all happy with who they are. Finally at the back centre of the cafeteria were the ones who run the school. Edward Cullen sat there along with my brother, Emmett Swan, his sister, Alice Cullen, Alice's boyfriend, Jasper Hale, and Jasper's twin Rosalie Hale who is also dating Emmett.

Emmett is a year older than me but we are in the same year since the teachers and my parents joined together and decided I could skip freshman year of high school and go straight on to sophomore year since I was 'smart' enough. I wasn't naturally clever, no, I just always had my head stuck in my books so I could get out of this town and be my own person. If I wasn't the police chief's daughter and Emmett's sister I probably would have been that girl who gets her books dropped, who gets nasty stuff put in her locker and the girl who's called names because of the way she dresses and acts.

Actually my dress sense isn't bad as such. Today I'm wearing a simple pair of light blue skinny jeans with a flowy long red tank top, since it was a surprisingly warm day. I wasn't the type to wear belly tops or booty shorts like some...

Rosalie is the queen bitch of the school but a sweetheart to her true friends, well whenever she's around at my house, since she's dating Emmett, she's always nice but at school she doesn't bother to turn my way, not that I really care anyway. Rosalie looks more like a runway model than a high school student with her long straight blonde hair, ice blue eyes, a figure to die for and legs that go on for miles.

Jasper is a complete polar opposite of Rosalie. He's calm and pleasant to about every single person. We have history together and in the hall ways he sometimes makes small talk with me. He also is a model like creature with that same colour eyes and hair as Rosalie and a lean and well built body.

Alice is a very sweet and bubbly girl, she's always happy and everyone seems to love her. When she first started here in Forks High I thought she was always high off Ecstasy or something but I quickly learned it was just her crazy personality.

A former member of that little group was Jacob Black my best friend. He unlike Emmett stuck by me in my awkward years which let me to be the quite shy girl who sat in the corner while he became the popular cool guy. Jake was now in Seattle for his first year at college. Jake was probably another reason why people didn't pick on me in school. Jake lived in La Push a reservation not far from Forks but I begged him to come to school in Forks, he was reluctant at first because of his girlfriend who went to La Push School but I won him over.

Leah Clearwater, Jake's girlfriend also went to Seattle for college, her and Jake were practically inseparable.

Due to my thoughts running away I hadn't seen someone approach who was now waving their hand in front of my face. I flinched when I saw Mike with a cocky smirk on his face which just got bigger when he saw my reaction.

Mike and I had some not so pleasant history and he loved to taunt me about it.

I leaned back in my chair hoping to catch Emmett eyes unfortunately he was turned the other way but probably felt someone staring at the back of his head turned around to face me. I finally caught his eye and nodded my head toward Mike who had his yapper open probably saying some disgusting things.

Emmett instantly stood up and walked our way. Mike sensing my distraction turned around to see Emmett with a menacing scowl on his face and I swear I saw Mike shiver a little.

As soon as Emmett reached the table Mike had fled out of the cafeteria.

"Thanks Em." I whispered timidly to which he did a slight nod and turned away.

Emmett was always there for me but he always blamed me for what happened...

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, so I need a bit of help, I have no idea how the American school timetables work so if anyone could help me out a little that would be great, like how many periods there are? How long classes are for? What time lunch is? Do you get a break or is lunch the only break? I will be really grateful.<p>

Ps this story just came into my mind so I typed it out and posted it, tell me what your thoughts are. I'm not sure when I will update this, I may start after I finish my other story (New Dawn) but if I do get any idea I will post them up.

Click the beautiful blue button


	2. Ego Killer

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of the annoying alarm and quickly got up it was now 5.30 and I needed an hour to brush, wash, dress and then proceed to make breakfast while Em gets ready.

Whilst brushing my teeth I really looked at myself in the mirror. I mean I always look in the mirror everyday but today I examined myself. My light brown hair was tied into a high bun with the natural streaks of blonde clearly visible. My cat shaped, amber brown eyes were dull and lifeless. My hideous button shaped nose was stuck in the middle of my face making me grimace slightly at the sight. My pouty pink lips were as always pressed together in a frown. I wouldn't call myself ugly at all, I always thought I was moderately pretty, I wasn't stunning either but my body is nice and curved in the right places, my breasts a nice C cup, my waist small, my hips large with a perky bum and both my legs and stomach well toned.

However my personality was a whole different story, I'm extremely shy and timid, I guess this caused me to be a complete setback for the whole family.

Not wanting to dwell further on with my thoughts I took a nice long shower, I washed my body with the apricot scrub and washed my hair with my berry shampoo before conditioning. When I finished I put a small towel around my hair and then dried myself with a larger towel before wrapping it around me and tucking a corner in.

I placed all my shower necessities back into my personal shelf and took out the vanilla body butter and body mist. After I finished I dressed in my panties and bra and brushed out the tangles in my hair before applying a bit of serum. Wrapping the towel around me again I opened the bathroom window to let the steam out and stalked into my room.

Since it was another rare sunny day I indulged into my very tiny summer wardrobe picking out some white denim shorts that reached mid thigh, a plain purple tank top and a light pink cardigan over top just in case.

Before walking downstairs I knocked on Em's door to tell him to wake up, a morning ritual I had taken over from Maa since she left...

Emmett came whistling down the stairs not 30 minutes later, he sat on the bar stool as I handed him a plate of French toast with a glass of milk and orange juice. I remember when we used to make mindless chatter over meals; it was so easy to talk to Em, even with my painful 'keep to myself' attitude. Now however there was nothing except a small murmur from him thanking me for the breakfast. I should have been used to his behaviour by now but it still cut me like a knife every time.

At 7 I slipped on my light pink pumps before we both jumped into Em's Audi. I never had a car I didn't need one since my dad had a Toyota land cruiser as well as his police car and my mum had a Volkswagen beetle which she took with her... Anyway the point was we had enough cars for the four of us and me having hardly any friends only needed a car to really go to and from school but I was more than happy to go my foot seeing as it only took 20 minutes but only when there was no rain. Walking in the rain was horrible especially when people think its fun to splash you with the water.

* * *

><p>The car parked in its usual spot next to Rosalie's red BMW convertible, which was really pointless in a rainy town but whatever. However before I could run to the library Em called me back.<p>

"If you're not here 5 minutes after the last bell I'm leaving you here. I've got practise." It wasn't much and probably sounded extremely rude but it was the first time Em said a proper sentence to me since near the end of summer vacation and since she left two months ago.

The library was quite and by the large antique clock behind the librarian's desk I 25 minutes to myself. I really didn't want to be focused on my thoughts so I plucked a book from the shelf and read until I heard the shrill noise of the annoying warning bell.

I trudged off to the other side of the school where my locker was placed before going off too AP Calculus, I mean who the fuck puts Math first thing in the morning. These people were nuts.

The day was normal, no-one spoke to me and everyone kept their distance. Well until for third period European History, just before lunch.

Jasper came sauntering into the class with his entire swagger intact. All the girls around me gasped and giggled not that I could blame them. His curly mane was now a short buzz cut. It did look extraordinary since the haircut made his features sharper and well defined.

Jasper plopped down in the seat next to me and gave me a little nudge his way of saying 'Hi'. He then proceeded to whisper in my ear. "I'm glad you're not like all those other girls B, I swear if I could get a dollar every time a girl or guy had jumped or stared at me I would be a millionaire." I giggled at his stupidity.

Jasper wasn't stuck up like the rest of Forks High; he managed to have a decent conversation with me even and kept trying even if I ended up flipping him off.

"Wow, aren't you big headed, sorry to burst you bubble though you're not _that_ hot for all the guys to swing the other way."

"Shame Bella, aren't you an ego killer."

Before I could make another smart ass reply Miss Green came into the classroom and started her lecture. Miss Green was a really young teacher who had no idea how to teach. Every day would do the same thing; come into class and start her bullshit lecture which made no sense. By now I just simple doodled on my pad as I had already read up and understood what she lectured us about. I think the whole class gave up on listening to her and ended up reading in their own time or simply failing the class.

"She's such a bullshitter right?" I looked at Jasper and simply nodded since Miss Green's eyes shot up to Jasper's. God that women's hearing was like a hawk.

Miss Green ended her lecture 5 minutes before the bell to give us our assignment which was to write a two page essay on 'The events causing The Russian Revolution'.

There were many groans and protest from around the class but I thought the essay was exceptionally easy I mean everything was written in the book anyway.

"I think these people are stupid, I mean this is pretty easy. I guess no-one has brains like me and you."

"Again with the big ego, Jasper!"

"Hey, I complimented you as well smarty pants." He shouted to me whilst walking out of the door, he gave me a final wink before disappearing in the crowd outside in the hallway. The girls in the classroom turned their evil glares toward me but I just shot my eyebrows up in question and turned away to the cafeteria.

Lunch was the same as usual; I munched on the chocolate chip cookies I made last night whilst the rest of the cafeteria ate their nasty mashed up food. I was happy in my own little bubble with no Mike to be seen. However my luck out because Mike came limping into the cafeteria and everyone went quite, his hand was in a sling and he had a few bruises and cuts on his face. I was good to guess it was Em's handy work since Mike didn't even bother turning my way to give his usual taunt.

Before I knew it I had to face the last two periods with Edward Cullen. First it was physics and then Chemistry.

In physics the teacher brought in and old TV and video player to show us about Radioactivity. I had four options; my thoughts would run to Edward Cullen, my thoughts would run to the situation at home and Emmett, my thoughts would run to Mike which nearly made me throw up in my mouth and shiver or I could just simply pretend to be engrossed in the silly video. The best option was the latter so that it what I did for the next 55 minutes.

Well at least I tried to... Edward sexy fresh and minty smell seemed intensified today; I think there was a damp patch on my panties. Okay fine! I was full on gushing waterfalls, like I did every time the sexy beast was next to me.

What? It's not my fault if you were sitting next to the fine ass Edward Cullen you would have humping his leg by now.

I focused back to the video which was nearing the end and was now telling us about the equation of half lives. Not 5 minutes later the bell rang and I went off to my locker to collect my chemistry books whilst putting my physics ones back.

Mr Bennett was already in the class when I went in; he gave me a small smile since I was the first one in.

When the class was full Mr Bennett starting off with his nonstop chatter. "As you know class, this year is very crucial and its best that you get the highest grades achievable to that you get a place in the college of your choice. So this year the science department has come together and we've decided that you and your partner who I will tell you know is the person next to you." Great my partner wasn't even here yet. "Well Mr Cullen, isn't it lovely of you to join us?" Talk of the devil. "Now listen to what I'm saying now and then Bella will fill you in on the rest. Now scoot move over to your desk. Anyway back to what I was saying you have full reign on what topic you choice to make your project about but remember I don't want a rubbish project or you will fail which will bring your whole grade down, a lot! Now you have the rest of the class to discuss what your projects will be about."

The class filled with chatter and I could promise you most of it was nothing about the project.

I sat in silence facing the board before Edward broke me out of my trance.

"Er Isabella right? Aren't you supposed to tell me what's going on? I kind of guessed what's going on but if you don't mind filling in for what I missed?" I kind of just turned in my seat and stupidly gazed at Edward. "Or maybe not? Can you stop staring its kind of freaky?"

Blushing a bright red colour I decided it was best to say something. "Sorry, well it's just a project which is a quarter of our grade and you're my partner."

"Jesus are you always this quite? It's like talking to a mouse." Way to give a girl a compliment.

I looked down and added a small "Sorry."

"So did everyone choose their partners or did Mr Bennett decide to punish me?"

"What?" I was too shocked to say anything else, I mean I knew Edward wasn't the nicest person around and that didn't shock me what shocked me was I had no smart ass come back.

"Nothing, just forget it."

Throughout the rest of the period we were silent until the great Mr Bennett broke the silence a few minutes before the bell.

"Ah before I forget, the project is due in after the Christmas vacation and all those who are doing all three sciences please stay seated, the rest of you are dismissed."

The entire class ran out as quickly as possible and only 4 of us where still seated.

"Right so you four, since you are the only ones doing all the sciences, you will only have to do one project which will be 15% of each of your science. You have to remember to add a bit of each science. You'll be allowed to intertwine bits and bobs from each science together as long as it makes sense." Since Mr Bennett was as talkative as fuck man he decided to say that same thing in as many different ways that he could think of expanding what he said slightly each time.

By the time he had finished and I had collected my things from my locker it was 10 minutes after the end of school bell had rung so I knew Emmett had left.

I ran outside just in case he did wait up but all I was met with was rain. Shit! I knew the weather was too good to be true; I should have brought my umbrella. I mentally cursed myself and was contemplating on hitting my head on the wall beside me.

Taking out my phone I dialled Em's number which went straight to voicemail, I dialled the house number but no-one picked that up.

Suddenly a shiny black Mercedes parked right in front of me. My mind was going on overdrive and I was just amount to make a run for it when Edward's face appeared from the lowered down window. What happened to his shiny red streetfighter?

"Need a ride?" My head automatically nodded in reply.

My arm reached out to open the door and I sighed when I got into the warmth of the car.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem. I'm sure Emmett told you that we are all coming over to yours today. Em and Jazz went to drop the girls 'coz we're gonna head out to practise 'coz coach says we need it. The girls' didn't want to come and watch us play so they're just gonna hang round yours till we're back. Em and Jazz are probably on the way to Port A now."

Your probably wondering why they were heading to Port Angeles to practise, well the gym in Forks High was under construction at the moment since before it was tiny, so for the time being the school has to hire out a gym in Port Angeles.

"Oh, I'm sorry, aren't you going to be late?"

"Isabella, when am I ever early? I have a reputation to hold."

My not so pleasant response was a big ugly snort.

Within minutes we had reached my house.

"Hey, do you mind if I put these in your house. I know some of the guys would want lifts home." Edward asked whilst holding a sleeping back and another night bag.

I shook my head from side to side and told him to place them in the TV room.

Great! In the TV room were three other sleeping bags and night bags. Looks like they are all staying over tonight. If only Em would tell me these things...

"Hi Bella!" a screech stopped me from the mental rambling. I looked around the room and saw Alice jumping up and down on the pale green couch waving her hand frantically. Freaky much? Next to her was Rosalie who gave me a little nod to acknowledge me.

"Hi Alice, Rosalie." I said before running away in the comfort of my room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: A big big thank you for all you guys that helped me with the school work, erm some of the stuff I've written you may not learn or you may have learnt before but whatever it's a fic

As you can see Bella's really socially awkward. She's seems okay with Jasper because he's a really nice guy who can see Bella struggling so kept pushing her so now she can have a proper conversation with him. Alice is a bit to over confident for Bella and Rosalie and Edward have never tried to speak to her.

By the way I'd love to hear your thoughts


	3. Misguided

BPOV

By 6 the boys were back from practise and I decided it was best to make a quick dinner before they _'died from starvation'_.

"Hey Em, are you guys eating here?"

"Yup." Was the nice reply I got.

I was a vegetarian and I knew from previous visits that Rose was too but somehow both girls ate nearly as much as the boys.

I decided to make a quick, easy and vegetarian dish: pasta arrabiata.

I was in the middle of putting the pasta to boil when the house phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Bells, listen erm I won't be home for a while, er is Em there?"

"Yeah sure, let me just call him."

I found Em playing pool in the garage which was now converted into a games room.

"Em, dads on the phone he wants to talk to you." He silently followed me back inside to the kitchen.

I went back to check the pasta and tried to listen into the conversation I didn't catch the drift of it since Em only asked a few questions and 'oh'ed to the answer.

When Em hit the red button I turned to him.

"So what did dad say?"

"He's going to Florida for a bit, he says he'll be back for my game next week."

"Wait to see mum?"

"Yeah to see mum, he was planning it for a few days and today decided he was going to go for a week."

"How come he didn't just tell me?"

"Don't start Bella!" He harshly whispered before storming back to the games room.

Great so I have idea what goes on in this fucking family. A few silent tears fell down my face and I swiped them angrily mentally scolding myself for my stupidity.

"Hey Bella, do you need help with the food?" I flinched pretty visibly at the loud voice of Alice. Turning around I saw both Alice and Rosalie with eager smiles to help. My nod was all the reply they knew they would bite my head off if I said no and I really wasn't in the mood for dealing with loud freak voices.

"So what can we do?"

"Erm well you can start cutting the salad and setting up the table." I barely whispered but somehow they both heard me and got down to their little duties in silence. Praise the lord for that!

It's not like I didn't like Rosalie or Alice, no, they just scared the crap out of me, I mean they were everything a parent would want as a daughter, I swear to god my parents idolise them and I often felt they regularly took my place. It was crazy and I was embarrassingly insecure but hey that's me!

The pasta was now done so I drained it and the sauce was just about ready, I added chopped tomatoes to the sauce before letting it heat for a while. Once everything was ready I put the pasta back into the saucepan and took both the pasta and the sauce to the table. From the fridge I took out the bottles of salad dressing and cans of soda. Alice came in silently putting the salad on the table as well.

Rose went to get the boys so I took my food and went up to my room. Alice looked like she was about to tell me to sit here and eat but decided against it when she saw my miserable face and gave me a sweet sympathetic smile.

A few minutes later my door was pushed open and in came Jasper with a bowl of salad and an over flowing plate of pasta.

Gosh he was a messy eater! He had sauce around his mouth and on his shirt and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I slyly took out my phone and snapped a picture praising myself that I took the camera noise off.

"Whatcha laughing at Belly?"

"Your face!"

"Okay seriously, my ego's going to be dead if you carry on with your cussing."

"No Jazz, seriously your face. Go look in the bathroom."

Jasper popped into the bathroom and came back with a clean face and an embarrassed smile.

Me being a nice angel decided not to humiliate him further.

"So what brought you up here?"

"Look I came to get a drink and I heard the conversation between you and Emmett and I know I'm no Jacob but if you want to talk I'm here. Okay?"

"Thanks Jazz but I just want to forget about it. Can we just watch Monica finding out her first kiss was Ross?"

Jasper nodded in response and by the end of the show he had gone down twice to help himself to more food.

When he burped, rather loudly may I add, and declared he was finished I followed him down stairs to wash up.

Alice was putting everything back and Rose was cleaning after her to I took the washing up duty. Jasper started drying the dishes and Emmett put them all in the right place. Everyone was in perfect harmony except Edward he was sitting on the kitchen bar stool like a fucking king on the phone. Whatever not there was much he could do anyway.

Once the kitchen was spotless the '_gang_' went to watch movies or whatever the fuck and I went off to finish my history essay.

When my family realised my shyness wasn't just a phase Em dragged me everywhere with his friends. I _hated every second_ of it but I kept a smile because it kept my family happy that I could actually be around people. Lucky for me Jake would be in that 'group' too, so most of the time I would be comfortable talking to him. I also felt a little more comfortable with the others but of course when Alice tried to talk to me I freaked out, both Edward and Rosalie felt that they didn't need to talk to me so didn't and finally Jasper knew my limits. Actually come to think about it I don't think Edward even noticed I was there since he was too wrapped up hoochie from Spain, Katerine, she was here on a summer visit and somehow caught her claws into Edward. I swear I was ready to high-kick her ass every time she ran her plastic nails in Edward's hair. It really didn't need to be tainted like that! Anyway back to where I was, when Maa left everything stopped and once again I was the girl who sat at home whilst everyone was out having fun...Or in this case I was the girl who sat there working whilst everyone else was having a movie marathon.

The history essay was finished within an hour so I went through my folders and books and noted down topics that I found appropriate for the project, I also made a mental note to somehow ask Edward when and where we were going to start the project, even though it wasn't in for a long time I wanted it done as soon as possible so I could concentrate on the rest of my subjects.

A knock on the door startled me, I wasn't expecting anyone nor was anyone going to come into my room. I told the person on the other side to come in.

"Oh, that probably the loudest I've heard you speak!" in came a very hyper Alice and Rosalie in tow.

I gave a half smile in response because I had no idea how to respond or act to that.

"So I forgot my pyjamas at home and I was wondering if I could borrow some."

"Yeah, sure. Do you need some too Rosalie?" I politely asked as I was confused as to why she was here too.

"No, thanks though."

I got out a pair of pyjamas; the shorts were pink and the top was white with a picture of a teddy sleeping on a pink pillow and passed them on to Alice.

"Oh, this is so cute."

"Thanks, uh Em got it for me last year." I nearly shat myself for actually making conversation.

Finally they turned to go but Rosalie turned back.

"Look I know your shy and all but you can talk to us, we won't bite" Both of them giggled at that but I didn't see what was funny at all.

"Great! Make fun of my awkwardness." I muttered to myself. Alice must have heard because she started to apologise but I shook my indicating that I didn't want to hear it and I didn't care either.

They both left quietly after with my pyjamas in hand.

I carried on with my work like a nerd I am and finally finished around 11.

I was ready to go to bed but apparently the _'gang'_ weren't since I could hear the TV loud and clear from my room as my room was right about the TV room, and I could hear the girls' screaming so I guess they were watching a horror movie. Knowing they started watching the movie at around 8 they were probably on the first film, a tradition of their movie nights is for each person to choose a film but sometimes they did it in couples, so they wouldn't shut up and go bed for quite a while.

The gazebo out back was probably the best place to go for some quite and that's exactly what I did.

The gazebo was made by my whole family a couple of summers ago, it was out of planks of wood, it was simple with no extravagant design, I guess that made it more close to my heart and homey. At the centre of the gazebo were a few wooden deck chairs.

When I walked out the kitchen door to the yard I noticed one of the chairs were occupied, I was just about to turn back into the house when whoever it was called me. I recognised the voice to be Edward's. Just my luck!

I walked over to Edward since I knew how it was to be ignored and I hated knowing that I made someone feel that way.

"Hi." I said awkwardly and weirdly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh wow she talks."

"You know that's the second time you've insulted me in one day. How about I make fun of how much of a prick you are?"

"Woah Isabella, don't take it to heart." I grimaced at my full name.

"Call me Bella please." I practically begged.

"What's wrong with Isabella?"

"I don't like it much."

"Fair enough, so what are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

"Fine the TV's too loud and the girls are screaming."

"The movies not really something I wanted to watch."

I moved over to the chair in the gazebo that was furthest away from Edward and curled up in it.

"You know you're lucky we're doing a couples choice today since we started watching so late."

Again the silence took over. I'm not sure how long we stayed there for because I woke up with someone tapping my shin.

I looked around and questioned Edward with my eyes.

"You've been out for an hour and I was thinking about going in again, they've probably started the other movie. You should go upstairs I'll tell them to lower the TV volume down and remind them they aren't the only ones in the house."

"Thank you." I whispered gratefully.

Edward gave me a wink much like Jasper and disappeared in the house.

I had truly judged Edward Cullen wrong, he may be cocky and an ass but he was still considerate of other people.

I lazily made my way to my room and true to his word Edward had made sure the volume of the TV was too a suitable level and I finally closed my eyes to drift off to sleep.

Only sleep didn't come easy. I could only think about how cheated I felt that I was out-casted from this family...

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>:Hello again all you readers, well I don't have much to say about this chapter, just that you can see more clearly how Bella feels about the 'gang' anyway I'll remind you to leave your thoughts because they keep me motivated.


	4. Lowest Of Lows

BPOV

Monday morning started at the lowest of lows. Em had early morning practice so showered before me, why I didn't know since he would be needed one after the practise anyway, so there was no hot water left. Aucune. Ninguno. Keiner. None, not a single drop. Then I just happened to hear the pitter patter of raindrops on the roof which caused me to realise I would have to walk to school since Em had taken his car to practise and dad had drove to Florida leaving the police cruiser behind which I couldn't really drive. While walking to school the wind had blown my umbrella upside-down snapping it in the process making it no longer usable.

So here I was in the girls' toilets under the hand dryer trying to warm up and dry my cold damp body. Lucky for me I was always at least twenty minutes early for school so the toilets were quiet but I knew as soon as the warning bell rang girls would be flocking to redo their already horrible make-up and hair and check if they look decent, which they didn't but hey!

The creak of the door made me curse myself for jinxing my theory, of course someone was going to come in now.

"Oh hey Bella." The sound of Alice's high pitched voice came to my ears.

Turning around I saw both Alice and Rosalie together, as always, giving me sympathetic looks.

"Oh poor you, you should have called us to pick you up. Rose and I will pick you up for the rest of the week you know since Em's got practise and you don't have a ride."

I grimaced inwardly at the thought of being in the car with those too would sure send me into having a breakdown. "Oh no it's okay."

"Don't be like that Bella we don't mind plus you know Forks the rain is constant and you can't keep coming to school like that." Alice pointed up and down my body.

"Really it's okay." I insisted.

Alice looked as if she were about to protest but Rose cut her off not so quietly whispering. "Alice leave it she doesn't want to okay?" She gave Alice a pointed look clearly telling her to shut up before turning back to me. "I have some spare clothes in my locker the jeans would be too long but the top will fit fine let me get it for you?"

I nodded in thanks, to be honest dry clothes would be great and I reminded myself that if it was raining to pack spare clothes in my book bag and to be smart like Rosalie and leave a pair in my locker.

Alice and I stood awkwardly once Rosalie was gone. I was surprised normally Alice was the talkative one always having something to say but silence worked for me.

When Rosalie came barrelling though the door loudly I swear I heard a sigh coming from Alice probably from relief I mean the awkwardness was killing me too.

After thanking Rosalie for her help and once again refusing Alice's offer I changed into the borrowed cream coloured silk tank which had a bow at the front. It looked pretty expensive with a French label. My mother always said the colour blended in with my skin and I had to agree with her the colour didn't compliment my skin at all. Not that I was going to complain at least I was dry.

* * *

><p>Today's first class French. As usual I sat at the back corner of the class. Angela Weber came into class not seconds later behind her so called <em>best friends,<em> Lauren and Jessica, and sat next to me. Snickers could be heard from both witches but this was an everyday occurrence and I couldn't care less.

From what I could tell Angela was a sweet girl with nothing bad to say about anyone. She joined in sophomore year and straight away _Whoren_ and _Skankica_, names which I had heard flying out of some people's mouths around school, had sunk their claws into her. However Angela stayed true to who she was and didn't get turned into a 'bitch' or a 'slut' she was kind of just a follower maybe because she didn't want to end up...well like me I guess a so called 'loner'.

Mrs Chevalier, yes she was actually from France, came into the class. Her English was terrible even after years of living in America so every time she translated words from French to English no one could really understand. She was old and her hearing was quite bad for a teacher but she was still very sharp and if she saw lips moving then well let's just say 'Welcome to Hell'.

Since she was old her teaching ways were very orthodox with everything reading from the books or copying what she said. Like other language teachers she didn't use CD's or 'funny' videos to help us understand better.

After a very long fifty-five minutes of translating long pieces of text, French was finally over but I still had a whole day ahead of me...

* * *

><p>It was finally lunch and I was making my way to the library since I saw Mike eyeing me up whenever he saw me. Today I was an easy target as the game was at the end of the week and everyone knew the players would practise at every available time, so Em couldn't scare him off.<p>

The hallways were silent since I had stayed inside the History class for an extra ten minutes to miss the lunch time chaos and of course Mike.

A hand shot out of no-where pulling me to the corner. The touch was unfamiliar it wasn't strong like Em's or soft like Jasper's, though Jasper knew from firsthand experience not to unexpectedly touch me, instead there was a fairly large hand, smaller than Em's, holding a firm grip on the top of my arm.

Just as I was about to scream a hand clamped down over my mouth. I felt tears well up in my eyes until the soft voice of Edward Cullen came to my ears. My fidgeting stopped immediately so Edward took his hand of my mouth.

"Can you please let go of me." What I wanted to sound firm came out shaky and unsure.

Instantly the hand that had being holding my arm.

I noticed we were at the back of the school with me pressed against the corner of the wall and Edward not a few steps away from me. He had both hands in front of him like he was going to try and comfort me but was very unsure.

"Hey I didn't mean to scare you are you okay? Erm the shaking is kind of freaky." That's when I noticed my body shaking like a mad women. Closing my eyes I tried to pretend like the last couple of minutes never happened while taking huge gulps of air in probably looking like I needed to be in an institute but I couldn't care.

"Right okay, meet me after school at Forks library we can start by choosing what topics to do."

"Couldn't you just tell me that in class?"

The arrogant smirk was in full effect. "I have a reputation to hold." Translating as 'I'm not coming to class because I'm going to be doing something reckless and stupid so everyone thinks I'm cool'

Before he could walk away I added "By the way next time you want to talk can you try not to manhandle me, it would be really appreciated." Once again my voice came out shaky with a slight annoyance in it since I was still out of my comfort zone.

"Once again Isabella I have a reputation to hold." That translating as 'I can't be seen with you everyone will see me as a 'freak' since I'm talking to the 'loner''

Once Edward was out of sight I crumbled to the floor, my legs tucked under my chin and my head lying on top of my knees. I was holding onto everything not to have a panic attack while he was there but now no-one was here to see me.

This was a really stupid idea I shouldn't have agreed, well not that I had a choice. On Friday if something went wrong and I screamed I knew someone would hear me, today however we would be all alone. Shut up Bella just pretend you're sitting in a full classroom like it's another science lesson. Use your stupid crazy imaginative brain to think of scenarios that you are not alone in that stupid eerie quite library.

My breathing picked up as my brain had done the opposite of what I wanted.

Great I was so screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Hi, it's been long hasn't it? Yeah well sorry about that I've been extremely busy and been focusing on my other story. I just want to say that I'm starting school in a week and it's a really important year but whenever I find time I will try and update.

Also I have a blog running, link on profile, which has some teasers on it for all my stories.

I think that's all I need to say so hope you like and review.


	5. One Touch

BPOV

So you know how when you're really anticipating something your time goes really slow. Well it's the opposite when you're dreading something. Yep it was unfortunately after school. Now you're probably wondering who gets scared about going to a library with a boy for a school project. The answer all you lovely people is ME. My imagination came up with some pretty crazy scenarios throughout the day from Edward bringing his 'Whore Gang' with him to him being a boogie monster. See I'm a total whack job.

Sighing I took a look around the deserted library, except for the librarian, Mrs Brody, of course. I searched around to make sure Edward hadn't snuck in while I was off in la la land. My eyes met with Mrs Brody and she gave me a sweet smile saying 'yeah your partner is never going to turn up.' According to my watch Edward was precisely thirty-two minutes late, I decided to give him another five.

Just as I was about to pack up guess who casually strolled into the library? Yes ladies and gentlemen the one and only Edward Cullen in his black leather jacket and helmet tucked into his elbow. He plonked himself down on the seat next to me. _Hello dude the library's empty and there's something called personal space and smell, its making me really uncomfortable._

"Hello Swan, quit with your fucking creepy day dreaming and let's get to work." Disappointment washed over me as I realised I should have taken advantage of the Edward I saw last week at my house because the chances of seeing him again were pretty much never.

I wanted to hit myself for my _'creepy day dreaming'_ but boy the shirt he wore clung to sculpted body and made me want to lick my finger. What? Yeah erm anyway brain stick to biology.

Looking down at the book, which I was holding upside down, I started to read, of course after I turning it the right way.

Suddenly Edward grasped the book I was looking intently at, his hand wrapped over mine. My chest started to tighten and I felt the signs of a panic attack coming on.

"I'm sorry!" I just about managed to spit out before I sprinted out while gasping for air. I don't know what happened there and nor did I want to find out. I managed to find a secluded corner and I sat with my head between my legs and calmed down.

Once my breathing was back to normal and my face was clear of tears, embarrassment washed over me and I quickly walked home to the safe and warmth of my bedroom.

My bed looked like my best friend at the moment so I crawled under the covers and sleep took over me. My mind kept flashing images of Edward's face before I ran he almost looked worried but he was defiantly freaked. I mean who wouldn't be, you accidently touch a girl and she freaks, yep totally an everyday occurrence.

A smash which sounded like pots falling woke me up from my much needed sleep (after my panic attack).

As I entered the kitchen I noticed spaghetti splayed across the kitchen floor. White on yellow. Emmett gave me a grimace when he saw me and I got down to cleaning the mess.

"I tried to make meatballs." He explained embarrassed.

"You could have just woke me up you know." He just gave a shrug.

I got another batch of spaghetti and put it to boil while I made a meat and a vegetarian sauce.

After the food was prepared I cut a small amount of salad for myself, knowing Em wouldn't eat it. In normal circumstances I would have forced him but I was in no mood for another shrug.

I placed both plates of food on the table and both of us were silently eating. That's how it always was. Silence. My already bad mood further worsened so I chucked my food in the bin and ran upstairs. Throughout my whole display Em hadn't moved an inch and was focused on his food.

Silent tears ran down my cheeks as I sat cross legged in the centre of my bed. My life had gone from having family to be thoroughly fucked and no ways of escaping.

Over the weekend we had received a few calls from Dad. Most of the time it was only small talk between us which made me cry during the night. I overheard Em talking to _both_ my parents and I couldn't look at him in the eye after. My relationship with Em was strained beyond repair and my relationship with my parents was practically invisible.

I decided to change my thoughts to another fucked up being in my world Edward. I knew I had to apologise for my freak show. I prayed he wouldn't tell anyone, of course he wouldn't, if he did everyone would know we were working together. My aim for tomorrow is to find Edward Cullen, apologise and hope we can meet up again.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

What the hell was that? I mean I just touched her hand and she freaked. My father was a doctor, I wasn't stupid I knew all the signs of a panic attack and I sort of felt bad so I went after her only to have no idea where she was. I pathetically searched around the school area before giving up.

Isabella Swan was different, she was complicated. It was scary how I wanted to know the depths behind the _'weird, crazy loser'_. It freaked me out...so in return I did the best thing possible, the only thing I know; avoidance and rudeness. The slip last week couldn't happen again. Shit she was the only girl outside of Rosalie and Alice that got to a glimpse at the 'real me'. That person that was better off being hidden.

After my encounter with Bella I wanted to know more, the only facts I could gather was that she preferred silence and kept herself to herself. Both qualities found in myself.

My curiosity was eating me in from the inside and somehow I had to break the walls Bella Swan had built for herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Heya I know I know, it has been a very long time. I want to send a very BIG apology to everyone reading this story. Sometimes real life and work just get in the way which is exactly what has happened to me. Some people have left reviews as well and messages about this story, just to say I promise you all I will finish all my stories. My updates may take long but I can only update when I have something for you but I don't have heaps of time to create chapters. Also my updates may be short but this is just how I feel my story flows.

Anyway leave your thoughts behind and hope you like the small glimpse into Edward's head.


	6. Break Me

BPOV

It was finally the night of the game and everyone was on an excited buzz. Even me! I absolutely adored sports; it was the one thing that came naturally to me.

Due to my fathers departure and my brother being the team captain there was no way I could get to Port Angeles. Unfortunately the only way I could get there was to take up Rosalie and Alice's offer to drive me. After a bit of persuasion, from Alice alone, I had taken up the offer.

The ride wasn't bad. I was just happy that Rosalie and Alice weren't the type of people who felt the need to make mindless chatter. I also thanked my lucky stars that Rosalie didn't obey to speed laws and made an hour long journey in half the time.

Once the car was parked I hurriedly got out only to be met by huge crowds filling the car park with enthusiasm. I very nearly sunk myself into the body of the car, ahh if only that was possible. Alice noticed my apprehension and told me to follow Rosalie and she would follow me through the swarms of crowds.

Finally we were inside where the crowds were much less. As we entered I noticed someone waving at us near the front bleachers. It was my father, gosh I didn't realise how much I missed him till now and I nearly let out an Alice like squeal.

When we reached dad he pulled both Alice and Rosalie in for a huge hug. "God, how I missed you girls." He said as they giggled.

Although I refused to admit it I was raging with jealousy, I wanted to be the first one he hugged and told he missed. Yes, it was very child-like of me. Sue me!

After dad let go of the other two he reached out for me. "Bells, glad to see you." He gave me a careful and brief hug and was about to let go but I kept my hold steady.

"I missed you dad." I whispered. It was so good to have the only person in my family who would talk to me back.

Dad smiled at me and gave me a kiss on my forehead and nodded.

During our small reunion the crowds from outside had now transferred inside trying to find the best seats which weren't already occupied.

"Hey kiddos, I'm going to get some snacks. Do you guys want any?" Dad asked.

"Uh uh uh. Me me me. I want some chips and pretzels. Oh might as well through in some nachos too." Alice had her hand up like a toddler bursting to answer a question.

_Why are you so skinny? _Of course I didn't say that out loud.

"I'll have what she's having, please." Rose replied pointing to Alice. "Thanks Uncle C."

"Opps" Alice giggled out. "Please and thank you Uncle C."

Dad just let out his booming laugh, which Emmett had inherited, and murmured something about 'never seeing girls which such big appetites'.

I offered my dad some help as he would have too much food to carry, not to mention the food he would get for himself. We walked to the concession stand and waited in the queue in silence. It wasn't an awkward but the tension was thick.

"So...how was your mini vacation?" I questioned

My father shifted his weight from foot to foot before clearing his throat. "It was ah good."

"That's great...How mum?"

A sigh came out of my father and he spoke lowly. "You're mother's okay."

I clearly wasn't getting any more information so I questioned some more. "Is she coming back soon?" I whispered.

"Look Bella..." Another sigh escaped him. "Your mother and I have already made amends but it's all down to you Bella, I mean when was the last time you spoke to her?"

The conversation ended abruptly, my head tilted down as I tried to hide my watery eyes. It's not that I didn't want to speak to my mother it was the fact that I never got a chance too, Emmett and dad seemed to take that decision away from me.

After collecting the food we made our way back to our seats. Alice and Rosalie were sitting next to each other, with their heads close together giggling about something. They had placed their overlarge handbags on either side of them to save space for me and dad.

The game was an exciting and nail-biting quarter final with both teams playing excellently. The only thing ruining the experience for me was the overly enthusiastic man next to me whose hands were flapping about almost every second. Not to add Alice's screaming right down my ear. To say the least it wasn't the most pleasant experience but the intense last few minutes of the game made up for it. Forks High won in the last minute due excellent defence from Emmett and Jasper giving Edward the opportunity of scoring a 3 point basket.

The tiring practise the boys had done weeks prior had definitely paid off moving them up to the 'Washington State High-School Basketball Semi Finals'.

We all moved to the lobby near the changing rooms to wait for the boys to come out who were obviously excited and buzzed on their win by the shouts and cheers coming from the changing rooms.

The opposing team made their way over to the bus, most of them without showering and still in their kit. They were obviously disappointed that they had come so far but luck wasn't with them.

After a while Edward, Emmett and Jasper all made their way out of the changing room with identical grins attached to their face. As soon as they reached out little group hugs, laughs and hi5s were exchanged. The grin on my face soon left when I realised Em would not be sharing this joyous occasion with me. Instead he had his arms wrapped around Rosalie while talking aimlessly to our dad and thanking anyone who gave their congratulations.

Jasper who was sharing his excitement with his parents saw my longing look. He bounced over to me giving a goofy grin and a pat on the back making me giggle.

"Shouldn't I be giving you a pat on the back?"

"Meh, there's no law against it?" He shrugged off and stuck his tongue out.

"Well anyway congratulations."

"Ahh thanks Bella. It's so exciting right? I mean we're only going to the semis but Forks High has never even made it to the quarter finals. We've definitely got a good team this year."

Before I could reply my dad cleared his throat with authority. "Well it looks like it's time we have a little celebration. Why don't all you kids come back to our house? Hope you don't mind Peter, Charlotte?"

"Oh of course not, you girls and boys have fun." Mr Whitlock smiled and he grabbed Mrs Whitlock's hand as they departed. It was kind of cute but I saw Jasper shudder.

"Alice? Edward? Why don't one of you let Carlisle and Esme know you'll be a bit late? We don't want them worrying." Edward's position didn't change but Alice fetched her phone out and started rapidly talking into it.

We all filled into cars and made out way back home. Our celebration was great tasting Chinese take-out and one beer each. Yes, a shocker my father, the Chief of Police, allowed underage drinking. It was only in small amounts and he said he preferred it if we drank in front of him rather than behind his back and ended up doing something stupid. I opted out for the beer of course, the smell of alcohol making me nauseous.

I made my plate of food and was heading upstairs but dad stopped me.

"Bella don't be disrespectful, share this occasion with Emmett." I simply nodded at his request and took a seat at the edge of the table.

Around the table everyone was making chatter about the excitement of the game and how good it was to have Charlie back. I kept quite during most of it and the only time I was shown attention to was when Jasper tried talking to me but it was hard considering he was on the opposite end of the table. So unfortunately the conversation ended and I continued to silently nibble bits of food like a mouse.

It was late when my father decided he was beat and was calling it a night. My father gave each of the boys a pat on the head and the Alice and Rosalie a kiss on the forehead. My heart broke when he walked up the stairs without a second glace.

The room was silent with everyone's eyes on me. How could my own father miss out his daughter? I couldn't take it and ran out of the house taking one of the keys off the hook as I went. Emmett was calling after me as I ran but I got into the car and made my move as the tears and heartbreak finally set free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: OMG I left you hanging since 2011. I'm sorry guys, I know it's been what? 5 months. Sorry my little poodles (yes I did just call you guys poodles). Anyway moving on...

Sorry for my pathetic excuse trying to explain basket-ball. I did some research but not everything I found was helpful and therefore I couldn't go into great detail about the sport. Being from England, basket-ball is not one of the most popular sports nor do any of my family members watch it or have great interest in it, so yeah I don't really have much knowledge on basketball, only on football and cricket I'm afraid. If anyone would like to give me some info on basketball leave a review or something.

And yeah, just leave a little review telling me what you thought.


End file.
